Septuagésimo segundos Juegos del Hambre
by Yuri Matsura
Summary: Gwendolyn Greenlaw, con diecisiete años es elegida para participar en los septuagésimos segundos Juegos del Hambre. A pesar de sus pocas posibilidades de sobrevivencia, Gwendolyn está más que decidida a sobrevivir, a pesar de que eso signifique matar a los demás competidores. ¿Podrá lograrlo?
1. La cosecha

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Los Juegos delHambre no me pertenece, es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me dedico a escribir esta historia para divertirme y dudo que mi sueldo aumente por ello. Cualquier personaje que no reconozcan es de mi total poder.

* * *

**1. La cosecha**

_Canción: Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons_

* * *

Cuando me despierto, siento el olor a leña quemada proveniente de nuestra pequeña cocina. Los párpados me pesan, había pasado toda la noche en vela y recién logré quedarme dormida en la madrugada, es decir, hace solo un par de horas. Dormí ligero y afortunadamente sin pesadillas.

Abro los ojos poco a poco y me apoyo con un codo sobre la cama. La luz que entra por la ventana rota de la habitación me deja ver el pequeño cuerpo acurrucado de Terran acostado junto al mío en nuestra cama. Su melena rubia revuelta rozaban su pecoso rostro. Y al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba la cama que compartían Adam y Clay, ambos aún dormidos y muy agotados como para escuchar cuando bajé de la cama.

Con pisadas ligeras salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la cocina, donde mi madre cocinaba en silencio. Pensé en dar media vuelta y no molestarla, sabía lo difícil que era ese día ella, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia atrás ya se había dado la vuelta.

–Hola, Gwen– me saluda y sé que hace un esfuerzo cuando me dedica una sonrisa, así que le contesto de la misma manera.

–Hola, mamá– me acerco a ella y deposito un leve beso en su mejilla.

–Estoy hirviendo el agua para que se puedan bañar, así que si esperas un poco más...

–Gracias, mamá– la corto con una sonrisa de agradecimiento en el rostro. Ella me la devolvió, pero pude notar como sus ojos se ponían cristalinos. De todas maneras intentó ocultarlo volviendo su mirada hacia los tomates que sacó de la huerta en nuestro patio.

–¿Y papá?– pregunto mientras que tomaba una hoja de menta del frasco que estaba sobre la mesa y me la metía en la boca.

–En la huerta, linda, ya sabes cómo se pone en esta fecha– contesta sin apartar la mirada de sus temblorosas manos.

Asiento y sin decir nada más me dirijo al patio. Sentado sobre la maltratada banca hecha de la madera de lo que alguna vez fue un árbol que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ahora está el huerto, se encontraba mi padre. Tenía semblante serio y miraba ningún punto en particular en el bosque. Parecía como si los años se le vinieran encima de golpe, haciéndolo ver más viejo, resaltando sus arrugas y canas.

Miré en la misma dirección en la que él lo hacía. Nuestra casa se encontraba a los límites del Distrito 9, el cual estaba rodeado por bosque, campos de sembrado y una alambrada alta metálica rematada con bucles de alambre de espino, que en teoría está electrificada las veinticuatro horas del día para prevenir el ingreso de animales salvajes. Sin embargo, como en el distrito solo habían unas tres o cuatro horas de electricidad por las noches, esa alambrada era más un recordatorio para nosotros de los límites de nuestro distrito que para protegernos. Claro que no decía eso en voz alta.

Los campos que normalmente estaría siendo trabajados arduamente por los hombres y mujeres del lugar, estaban vacíos, sin ningún rastro de que serían trabajadas por ese día. No cuando la cosecha se llevaba a cabo a las dos y todos los habitantes del distrito preferían dormir un poco más de lo normal, o en mi caso, disfrutar la presencia de sus familias un poco más.

–Despertaste temprano– la voz de mi padre me trae de vuelta a la realidad y noto que me está mirando con sus ojos verdes llenos de comprensión. Yo solo asentí, sabiendo lo que iba a decir a continuación– No pareces haber dormido mucho.

–Porque no lo he hecho papá– digo mientras que me sentaba a su lado, entrelazando mi mano con la suya.– Al igual que tú, escuché toda la noche cómo rondabas por la casa para no despertar a mamá.

Dejó escapar una leve sonrisa, aunque una bastante triste, al ver que su hija lo había atrapado en sus actividades nocturnas.

–Prométeme que todo saldrá bien– murmuro como una niña pequeña, el miedo me había invadido y el corazón me latía con rapidez. Él apretó con fuerza mi mano, intentando transmitirme conforte, pero no respondió a mi petición.

–Hija, el agua está lista– dice la voz suave de mi madre, quien se asomaba por la destartalada puerta trasera de la casa.

–Será mejor que vayas, no querrás que el agua se enfríe– me dice mi padre dándome unas palmaditas en la pierna para que me pusiera en marcha.

Lo miré una vez más a los ojos antes de levantarme y seguir a mi madre dentro de la casa. Y pude notar que sus ojos estaba igual de llorosos que los de mi madre.

Dentro me espera una bañera llena con agua caliente. Me restriego para quitar de mi piel la tierra del campo, al igual que de debajo de mis uñas. Incluso me lavo el pelo.

Sobre la cama de mis padres me esperaba el conjunto que llevaría para la cosecha. Un blusa blanca con volantes y una falda. Me visto y comienzo desenredarme el cabello con los dedos. Me miro en el sucio espejo que está apoyado contra la pared, no muy segura de qué pensar al ver mi reflejo.

Mis ojos azules se ven demasiado abiertos y bajo ellos se encontraba el claro rastro de que no había dormido la noche anterior. Intenté ordenar un poco más mi melena rubia, quise amarrármelo, pero no encontré con qué hacerlo.

–Quizás esto pueda servirte– dijo mi madre acercándose desde la puerta. En sus manos había una linda cinta color celeste cielo.– Combina con tus ojos– dijo para luego ponerse tras mío y comenzar a peinarme el cabello. La dejé trabajar y una vez lista me sorprendí al notar que me veía mejor de lo que me esperaba.– Estás muy linda– me dijo posando sus manos sobre mis hombros, sin dejar de mirar mi reflejo en el espejo.– Vamos, nos están esperando para comer.

No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado la mañana. No pude evitar que se me acelerara el corazón al darme cuenta de que quedaba menos tiempo para que se diera inicio a la cosecha. Ahuyenté ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y seguí a mi madre hasta la cocina, donde mi padre y mis hermanos nos estaban esperando.

Clay también llevaba su ropa para la cosecha. Una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cafés. Se notaba que mamá había intentado ordenar su desaliñada cabellera rubia, sin buenos resultados. Papá estaba junto a él, arreglando los últimos detalles de su ropa y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para mostrar su apoyo. Esta era su última cosecha. Adam ya estaba sentado en la mesa, en silencio y con la mirada fija en el suelo. Ya hace dos años que él no tenía edad para participar en la cosecha, pero eso no significaba que dejara de afectarlo, ya que como no tenía la posibilidad de cargar él con el peso de las teselas, Clay y yo tenemos que hacerlo, lo cual significaba solo una cosas, más posibilidades de salir elegido para los Juegos del hambre. Afortunadamente a Terran aún le faltaban dos años para cumplir con la edad mínima para participar en los juegos, los doce años.

Nos sentamos los seis en silencio a comer los cereales hervidos de las teselas, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Antes que decir algo erróneo, preferimos guardar silencio, como todos los años para esa fecha.

A las una en punto nos encaminamos a la plaza. La asistencia es mandatoria, a menos que estés a un paso de la muerte. Esta noche los funcionarios recorrerán todas las calles para comprobarlo. En el caso de que alguien hubiera sido lo suficientemente tonto como para mentir, lo meterán en la cárcel.

La plaza está rodeada de tiendas y, cuando estaba abiertas durante los días de mercado, era una vista muy bonita. Terran siempre me pedía que lo acompañara a ver las vitrinas de las tiendas y, siendo unas de las pocas cosas lindas del distrito, no tenía el corazón como para decirle que no. Sin embargo, hoy todas las tiendas estaban cerradas bajo llave y se sentía un ambiente pesado lleno de tristeza. En un intento por hacer la ocasión más alegre para cuando saliera en todos los televisores de Panem, banderines de distintos colores colgaban de los edificios. Las cámaras estaban amontonadas como pájaros de rapiña sobre los tejados, a la espera de grabar algo _memorable_.

La gente entra en total silencio y ficha; la cosecha es la oportuniad perfecta para que el Capitolio lleve la cuenta de la población. Los agentes de paz conducen a los chicos de entre doce y dieciocho años a las áreas delimitadas por cuerdas y divididas por edades, con los mayores por delante y los jóvenes atrás, dejándome en las filas de más adelantada, rodeada de chicos de diecisiete años. Las familias rodeaban el perímetro, entrelazando todos las manos entre sí. Aunque también estaban los que aprovechaba la situación para ganar un poco de dinero haciendo apuestas sobre quiénes serán los tributos del distrito ese año.

–¡Gwen!– mi nombre es gritado por una voz masculina.

Al darme media vuelta me encuentro con Spens, el dueño del grito, y Katri. La última me da un fuerte abrazo de oso cuando llega a mi lado, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas ante el gesto, pero las contengo y cuando nos separamos no quedó rastro de ellas.

–No pongas esa cara– le dije con una sonrisa, mirándola directo a sus ojos castaños.– Que vas a hacer que llore también.

–No pudo evitarlo, Gwen– dijo la muchacha con los ojos cristalinos.– No después de lo de Ashbay.

Ese comentario me cayó como una patada en la boca del estómago. Ashbay Wellbood, una chica bajita, de grandes ojos verdes, cabello castaño, de corazón bondadoso y gran amiga nuestra, había sido elegida como tributo el año anterior. Temblé de rabia al recordar como Johanna Mason, la vencedora de los juegos del año pasado, la mató con un golpe con su hacha en la cabeza. Algunas veces me preguntaba qué sentían los vencedores una vez que salían de la arena. ¿Orgullo?¿Preocupación?¿Remordimiento?¿Asco? Algo que sí sabía era que no podía culpa a Johanna por lo que le había hecho a mi amiga, ella no había elegido ser encerrada en una arena por semanas. La culpa la tenía el Capitolio por obligar a veinticuatro chiquillos a pelear hasta la muerte. Me daban asco.

Los tres nos miramos y solo entrelazamos las manos, sin decir ni una palabra más, solo apoyándonos con la presencia del otro. Los miré una vez más. Spens se acomodaba con una mano temblorosa sus lentes sobre su pecosa nariz. Y Katri peleaba para no romper en llanto.

Intercambio uno que otro saludo nervioso con otros chicos de mi edad y centro mi atención mi atención en el escenario provisional que había construido frente del Edificio de Justicia. Allí había cuatro sillas, un podio y dos enormes urnas redondas de cristal, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Miro fijamente los trozos de papel perfectamente doblados de la bola de las chicas: veintidós de ellos tienen escrito con suma cuidado y delicadeza el nombre de Gwendolyn Greenlaw.

Las cuatro sillas en el podio están ocupadas. Una por el alcalde Selkirk, un hombre de edad de cabello grisáceo y barba poblada. Otra la estaba ocupando la acompañante del Distrito 9, enviada por el Capitolio, Fannia Yule, una mujer de piel oscura adornada con tatuajes dorados, una sonrisa aterradoramente blanca, cabello color rojo fuego y un traje algo revelador casi del mismo color que su melena. Y las últimas dos sillas estaban siendo ocupadas por dos personas que no parecían estar muy interesadas en lo que estaban hablando el alcalde Selkirk y Fannia. Eran los únicos dos vencedores vivos del Distrito 9. Barric Galloway y Jay Overwhill. El primero de cabello rubio y ojos claros, rasgos bastante comunes en mi distrito, que debía de tener unos treinta y pocos años. Había ganado sus juegos con dieciséis años, pero era muy pequeña como para recordarlo. El otro era bastante joven, tenía diecinueve años, solo dos más que yo. De cabello oscuro y ojos azules que parecía poder pasar a través de ti y, al igual que varios en el distrito, su nariz estaba adornada con unas cuantas pecas. Jay era una leyenda en nuestro distrito, había ganado los juegos con solo catorce años, venciendo al otro finalista que era el doble de tamaño que él y proveniente del Distrito 4, un distrito profesional, usando la fuerza de su oponente en su contra.

–Jay Overwhill te está mirando– me murmura Katri. En un impulso miro hacia donde está el susodicho y comprueba que realmente lo estaba haciendo. Su expresión era seria e imposible, incluso para mi, de leer. Nuestras miradas se cruzan. Por unos segundos no aparto la mirada, a la espera de que él lo haga primero, pero no lo hace. Siento arder mis mejillas y termino por apartar yo la mirada directo al piso.

Spens y Katri se miraran el uno al otro al notar lo sucedido, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, el reloj de la plaza da las dos y el alcalde Selkirk se sube al podio y comienza a leer. Es la misma historia de todos los años, en la que habla de la creación de Panem, el país que surgió de las cenizas de un lugar antes conocido como Norteamérica. Tormentas, terremotos, inundaciones y guerras. Todos estos sucesos dieron como resultado una sola nación, Panem, un reluciente Capitolio rodeado por trece distritos, cada uno especializado en alguna actividad para sustentar el país.

Me gustaría decir que ponía atención a lo que el hombre decía, pero la verdad es que estoy tan nerviosa que miraba un punto fijo en el podio y fingía escuchar cuando realmente hacía oídos sordos a todo el discurso. Vuelvo a prestar atención cuando relata las reglas de los Juegos del Hambre.

Son bastante sencillas. En castigo por la rebelión, cada uno de los doce distritos restantes debe entregar a un chico y una chica, llamados tributos, de entre las edades de doce y dieciocho para que participen. Los veinticuatro tributos se encierran en una enorme arena donde puede haber cualquier cosa, desde unas enorme montañas cubiertas de nieve hasta el desierto más árido. Una vez encerrados dentro, los participantes deben luchar a muerte durante un periodo de tiempo de varias semanas; el que salga vivo, gana.

Me muerdo la lengua para no decir algo inapropiado o mostrar rastro alguno de asco en mi rostro. Era repugnante e inhumano lo que nos hacía hacer el Capitolio, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que nos obliga a celebrarlo como una gran festividad, un encuentro deportivo donde participan todos los distritos de Panem. Al vencedor se le premia con una vida fácil y su distrito recibe también se le recompensa con premios y comida.

Después lee la lista de vencedores que ha tenido el Distrito 9. En setenta y dos años hemos tenido exactamente tres. Y los únicos dos vivos era Barric y Jay. Ninguno de ellos mueve un músculo, ni siquiera cuando todas las cámaras apuntaron en su dirección. Para algunos podría considerarse un gesto de rebeldía, pero había escuchado que las mujeres, y también algunos hombres, en el Capitolio encontraba extremadamente atractivo la seriedad con la que se tomaban esos dos los juegos. Cuando la verdad es que era obvio que odiaban esto tanto como yo.

El alcalde Selkirk se aclaró la garganta algo incómodo y presenta a Fannia Yule, quien no tarda en subir con paso ligero al podio.

–¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!– dice con su horrible acento del Capitolio.– ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de su parte!– agrega con una elegancia característica de ella.

Comienza a hablar sobre el orgullo que supone estar allí, cuando la verdad es que todos los acompañantes dicen lo mismo de sus distritos asignados. Excepto los de uno, dos y cuatro, los profesionales, ya que los del Capitolio se disputan por ser los acompañantes de esos distritos.

Busco a Clay con la mirada y lo diviso unas filas más adelante de mi. Me devuelve la mirada de inmediato y me dedica una sonrisa, murmurando un «todo saldrá bien». Quisiera creerle, pero mi nombre está ahí dentro veintidós veces y el suyo veintisiete. Y aparto la mirada antes de que pueda decirme algo más.

Ha llegado la hora del sorteo. Fannia Yule dice su habitual «¡las damas primero!», y se acerca a la urna que contiene todos los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca una papeleta. El silencio es absoluto y sin darme cuenta contengo la respiración. Katri me aprieta tanto la mano que ya no siento mis dedos. Empiezo a sentirme mareada y a desear con desesperación que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo.

Fannia Yule alisa el papel con delicadeza y se aclara la garganta antes de decir el nombre con voz clara.

–Gwendolyn Greenlaw.


	2. Despedidas

**Antes de comenzar con el segundo capitulo de este loco proyecto, quería agrader los favoritos y los reviews, que se agradecen mucho, en serio, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo mucho más que decir, así que espero que disfruten este capitulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.  
**

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Los Juegos delHambre no me pertenece, es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me dedico a escribir esta historia para divertirme y dudo que mi sueldo aumente por ello. Cualquier personaje que no reconozcan es de mi total poder.

* * *

**2. Despedidas**

_Canción: I'm Coming Home - Diddy–Dirty Money ft. Skyler Grey_

* * *

Intento recordar cómo respirar, no puedo hablar y estoy completamente aturdida, mientras que mi propio nombre rebota como una pelota en las paredes de mi cráneo. Miro con pánico hacia el frente, en busca de la mirada de alguien que me dijera que esto había sido un chiste, un error, que mi nombre no había sido el que cogieron de la urna. Nadie dice nada y nadie sale a mi rescate.

El sollozo que escapa de los labios de Katri me devuelve a la cruda realidad y la miro a ella y a Spens por primera vez. Él la abrazaba por la espalda mientras que ella me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. A lo lejos escucho un grito ahogado, seguido por el llanto. Levanto la mirada y veo a mis padres y a Terran. Mi madre estaba de rodillas en el piso, llorando desconsolada con el alma arrancada del pecho, sufriendo la inevitable muerte de su única hija. Tal imagen me rompe el corazón y más lo hace ver la mirada desesperanzada que me envía mi padre. La multitud murmura con tristeza, muchos me reconoces por vender las plantas medicinales que crecen cerca del bosque o por atender a los enfermos en la parte trasera de la botica de mis padres cuando los pacientes no tenían dinero suficiente para pagar el tratamiento.

Dejo escapar el aire que he estado conteniendo en mis pulmones y los vuelvo a llenar con oxígeno. Me paré recta y lo más digna que pude, echando los hombros hacia atrás y levantando la barbilla. Cuando emitan la repetición de la cosecha esta noche, no verán a una niñita llorona, una enclenque, lo que verán es una chica digna y fuerte, que no se quebrará tan fácilmente. Una oponente.

Doy un paso hacia delante y no me hace falta aparta a la gente, ya que los otros chicos me abren paso, creando un pasillo directo al escenario. Comienzo a avanzar, pero Katri me toma la mano con tanta fuerza que me hace daño.

–Suéltame– le digo sin mover los labios.

–Gwen, no, no puede ser, Gwen– solloza. Quería abrazarla y confortarla, como siempre lo hago cuando la veo en ese estado. Pero ahora no podía hacerlo y me dolía en el alma tener que tratarla con tanta dureza, pero no tenía otra opción. A partir de ese momento todos los ojos de Panem estaban posados en mí.

No hace falta apartarla porque Spens lo hace por mí. Lo miro a los ojos y me asiente, tratando sonreír, fallando en el intento.

–Sube, Gwen– me anima, intentando que no se le quebrara la voz. Yo asiento, agradecida, y reanudo mi marcha.

Me detengo frente a los escalones. Respiro profundamente y me armo de valor para subir al podio.

–Ah que es una belleza, ¿no creen?– dice Fannia en un intento por alivianar el ambiente. Aunque no estoy muy segura de que si realmente se diera cuenta de la tensión que había o hablaba por hablar. De todos modos nadie respondió.

Fannia preguntó por voluntarias, pero como era de esperarse, nadie lo hizo. No cuando _voluntario_ y _cadáver_ fueran sinónimos. Y no los culpo, yo tampoco lo haría y me avergüenza decir que tampoco lo hice cuando Ashbay fue elegida.

Me quedo de pie junto a Fannia, no muy segura de qué hacer con mis manos, así que las sitúo tras mi espalda y saco pecho con la mirada en el frente. Esperaba tener una apariencia confiada, porque por dentro todo el peso del mundo se me había caído encima. Iba a morir y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera evitarlo. No a menos que hiciera algo para evitarlo. Hay unos cuantos aplausos nerviosos, pero la mayoría, por más sorprendente que pareciera, se mantuvo en silencio.

Quizás aún tenga oportunidades de ganar, de sobrevivir y regresar con su familia. Asegurarles una vida fácil, sin que Terran tuviera que preocuparse de las teselas y la cosecha. Sin preocupaciones por el dinero o la comida. Pero eso conllevaba a otra cosa. Tenía que matar a chicos de mi edad o menores para lograrlo. Y justo cuando comienzo a pensar en todos los prejuicios morales que estoy a punto de romper, Fannia se aclara la garganta.

–¡Bueno, pues, sigamos con el turno de nuestro tributo masculino!– exclama con una voz más chillona que de lo normal. Avanza hacia la urna de los chicos y saca de ella la primera papeleta que su mano encuentra, vuelve a paso veloz al podio y apenas si tengo tiempo de desear que no sea Clay– Barley Jardine.

No reconozco el nombre y alargo el cuello de manera disimulada para que de esa manera pudiera ver al chico que sería mi contrincante. Pero no esperaba encontrarme con esto.

Un chico, pequeño, de ojos y cabello oscuro, de rostro repleto de pecas y lo que más me alarmaba, de solo doce años. Ese niño, porque no se le podía decir de otra manera, iba a ser encerrado en una arena junto conmigo y otros muchachos a morir. Potenciales asesinos. Un niño de apenas doce años.

El pobre se tambaleó hasta el escenario, apenas logrando subir escalones de lo mucho que le temblaban las rodillas. En el fondo se escucha el inconfundible grito de una madre que acababa de perder a su hijo, un grito que me estremeció tanto como el de mi propia madre.

El verlo subir al podio, solo e indefenso, me hace ver la dura verdad. Tendré que matar a chicos como él para salir de la arena. Era repugnante y me avergonzaba de solo pensarlo. Si para sobrevivir tenía que hacer tal cosa, no estaba segura de querer salir viva.

Fannia pide aplausos para los valerosos tributos, pero esta vez no se escucha nada, solo el sollozo de los amigos y familiares que acababan de perdernos quizás para siempre.

Paso el resto de la ceremonia en blanco. No recuerdo en qué pensé o si pensé siquiera en algo. Solo recuerdo que desperté de ese transe cuando el alcalde nos indica a Barley y a mi que nos demos la mano. Su mano es pequeña comparada con la mía y sus ojos parecía los de un cervatillo desamparado. No le puedo mantener la mirada y termino por apartarla, avergonzada de que solo hace unos minutos consideré matarlo con tal de ganar.

Nos volvemos para mirar a la multitud, mientras que suena el himno de Panem.

«Bueno –pienso–. Hay otros veintidós tributos, tendría que tener muy mala suerte si tuviera que matarlo yo.»

•••

Quedamos bajo custodia en cuanto el himno acaba. Un grupo de agentes de la paz nos acompaña hasta la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia. Una vez dentro, me conducen a una sala y me dejan sola. Miro a mi alrededor, sorprendida de los lujos que tenía la habitación. Alfombras bordadas, sillones y sofás de terciopelo verde, cortinas con detalles dorados y grandes ventanales. Me mantengo de pie y paseo por la habitación, acariciando la tela de los sofás. Éste es el momento que tienen los tributos para despedirse de sus seres queridos. Podría llorar ahora, en privado y con las personas que conozco, pero una vez fuera me llevaría a la estación de tren, donde me esperarían más cámaras. No podía salir con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

Así que me mordí el labio y reprimí las lágrimas, dejando escapar un sollozo que sonó a un gemido. No podía llorar, al menos no hasta que estuviera dentro del tren que me llevaría hasta el Capitolio.

La puerta se abre y entran Katri y Spens. Abrazándome nada más entrar. Me dejo abrazar, no me venía para nada mal, necesitaba apoyarme en alguien, al menos por ahora. Estuvimos así por un rato hasta que Spens me susurró en el oído.

–¡Debes volver a casa! Tienes que intentarlo, Gwen, tienes que prometernos que intentarás– me suplica con voz ahogada.

–Lo prometo– tengo que hacerlo, por mi familia y por ellos.– Los quiero, chicos.

–Y nosotros a ti, Gwen– dice Katri, estrujándome todavía más entre sus brazos. Se separa y toma mis manos para depositar un colgante de bronce con forma de rosa.

–No puedo aceptarlo– digo de inmediato al darme cuanta de lo que era. Era su collar, el collar que había estado por generaciones en su familia, el collar que nunca se quitaba.

–Quiero que tú lo tengas– insiste, cerrando mis manos alrededor del colgante.– Te protegerá y me sentiré mejor sabiendo que tienes algo mío contigo.

La miro a los ojos, a un paso de romperme a llorar, y la abrazo con fuerza. Sé lo que significa ese colgante para ella y el gesto que acababa de hacer no se podía describir con palabras.

Un agente de la paz entra en la habitación para decirnos que se ha acabado el tiempo, nos abrazamos una vez más y les susurro:

–Los quiero, muchachos.

–Nosotros a ti, Gwen– dicen al mismo tiempo antes de que el agente de la paz los tomara a los dos del brazo y los echara de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Me vuelvo a sentar en el sofá con el alma en los pies, preparándome mentalmente para el golpe emocional que estaba a punto de recibir. La despedida de mi familia. No estaba segura de poder aguantar el llanto de mi madre y Terran, o la mirada de mi padre. Pero antes de poder planteármelo, los tres entran por la puerta.

Mi madre corrió hasta donde estaba y antes de que pudiera ponerme de pie ella se tiró al suelo y me rodeó la cintura. No me esperaba esto. Ella era la que tenía que consolarme, la que tenía que decirme que todo iba a salir bien. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, acariciándole el cabello y susurrándole palabras llenas de falsas esperanzas, ya que ni yo estaba muy segura de poder lograr salir viva de la arena.

Mi padre se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hacer círculos con la mano en mi espalda, algo que hacía desde que era pequeña cada vez que mis hermanos o yo llegábamos a mitad de la noche a su habitación a causa de las pesadillas. Terran no tarda en unirse en el sofá y se abraza a mí igual que mi madre. Lo rodeo con mi brazo libre y lo acerco a mi cuerpo, intentando consolarlo.

–¿Dónde están Adam y Clay?– pregunto mirando a mi padre.

–Fuera. Quieren despedirse de ti individualmente– no sé por qué, pero esa información me estruja el corazón.

–Tienes que volver, Gwen– me suplica Terran. Yo me volteo a verlo y le acaricio el pelo.– Por favor.

–Haré todo lo que pueda– le digo y le doy un beso en la frente.

Una vez más el agente de la paz se asoma por la puerta y los tres salen, no sin antes abrazarme cada uno con fuerza.

–Te amo, hija– dice mi madre y luego se marcha junto con mi padre y Terran.

Quería decirle que también la amaba, a los tres, pero ya había perdido la oportunidad. Si muero, nunca más podré decírselos, al menos no en persona.

Los últimos en entrar son Adam y Clay. Adam abre los brazos y yo me lanzo a ellos sin dudarlo, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Huele a tierra y a leña quemada, huele a nuestra casa, y su corazón late a un ritmo que a pesar de ser acelerado, parece tranquilizarme.

–Gwenie, escucha– me dice y su voz resuena en su pecho contra mi oído.– Tienes que conseguir cuchillos, mientras más, mejor.

–Adam...

–No, escúchame. Eres buena, más que buena, tienes la mejor puntería que he visto. Estás hecha para esto.

Estaba hablando lanzar cuchillos. En el Distrito 9 tenemos un pequeño mercado negro, al cual los agentes de paz hace la vista gorda, afortunadamente. Lo llamamos el Invernadero. El nombre suena tonto, lo sé, pero no hay nadie en todo el distrito que no haya entrado ahí dentro. Ahí es donde suelo vender en un pequeño puesto que tengo con mis hermanos las hierbas con dotes medicinales o plantas comestibles que consigo en el bosque. Mis hermanos suelen también vender carne de animales que cazan en el bosque mientras que yo recojo las plantas. Normalmente son animales pequeños, como conejos o ardillas, pero hacen buen dinero. Claro que mis padres y Terran no saben de esto, y si lo hacían, preferían fingir que no lo sabían.

En el Invernadero, además de vender plantas, comida, alcohol y otras cosas, también ahí suelen hacer apuestas con juegos de azar o de puntería, en los cuales suelo ganar. En el primero son solo probabilidades y concentración, mientras que en el otro era solamente tener buena mano. El segundo consistía en lanzar un cuchillo al centro de un blanco, el cual yo la mayoría de las veces acertaba, a pesar de que solían aumentar la distancia de lanzamiento cada vez que se trataba de mí.

Lo que Adam quería era que utilizara esa habilidad contra otro tributo, una persona.

–Adam, no sé si yo pueda...– la voz se me quiebra y me veo obligada a detener para evitar que lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos.

–Claro que puedes– me dice Clay, hablando por primera vez desde que entró.– Es la única manera y estás en ventaja, ya sabes qué clase de arma utilizar.

–Sí, pero eso significa matar a otro ser humano– dijo exasperada.

–Piensa que estás cazando con nosotros– me propone Adam.

–¿Están locos? Estos van a estar armados, piensan igual que yo y de seguro son más fuertes– dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y lo miro incrédula.– Y saben bien que nunca he matado a un ser vivo, ni siquiera una ardilla.

–Pero tú eres mucho más inteligente, de seguro te las ingenias con algo– me anima Clay.

–Pero...

–Gwen, te están encerrando en una arena con otros veintitrés chavales que están dispuestos a matarte con tal de salir, si no te decides por hacer lo mismo lo más seguro es que ellos no dudan en...– no puede terminar la oración, con solo pensar en aquella posibilidad los tres bajamos la mirada.

No podía renunciar. Clay tenía razón, si no los mataba yo, ellos me matarían a mí, por más duro y repugnante que sonara. Las manos me tiemblan, pero digo con seguridad:

–Lo haré– levanto la mirada y los miro a los dos a los ojos.– Pelearé.

–Todos te estaremos apoyando– me dice Adam y esta vez ambos me abrazan.

El agente de la paz entra y los toma a los dos del brazo, ambos se resisten.

–Te amamos, Gwen– me dice Adam, resistiéndose al agente de paz.

–Y yo a ustedes– alcanzo a decir antes de que cierren la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

La estación de tren está cerca del Edificio de Justicia, y aunque nunca había viajado en coche, me mantuve seria, con las manos y labios apretados.

He acertado en lleno al no llorar, porque la estación está abarrotada de periodistas con cámaras apuntándome directo a la cara. El caso de Barley es todo lo contrario. No hay duda alguna de que el pobre estuvo llorando y no pude evitar pensar en Terran al verlo. Pensar que cuando cumpla los doce este podría ser él. Sacudo levemente la cabeza, apartando tal pensamiento de mi cabeza, no lo necesitaba, menos ahora.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en la puerta del tren, mientras que cámaras nos acosan, obteniendo buenas grabaciones de nosotros. Una vez dentro del vagón, las puertas se cierran y el tren comienza a ponerse en marcha.


	3. Primeras impresiones

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Los Juegos delHambre no me pertenece, es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me dedico a escribir esta historia para divertirme y dudo que mi sueldo aumente por ello. Cualquier personaje que no reconozcan es de mi total poder.

* * *

**3. Primeras impresiones**

_Canción: I'm still here - John Rzeznik_

* * *

Me quedo sin aliento ante la velocidad que toma el tren. Si nunca he viajado en coche, menos lo he hecho en tren. El viaje entre distritos está prohibido por ley y solo lo hacían los que tenían la autorización del Estado, normalmente para transportar mercancía al Capitolio. En nuestro caso, nuestro distrito transporta trigo, mucho.

Y si pensaba que la habitación en el Edificio de Justicia era lujosa, ni hablar del tren de los tributos. Cada uno tenía su propio compartimiento, donde teníamos nuestro dormitorio privado, un vestidor y, lo más sorprendente, un baño con agua corriente caliente y fría. En casa la única manera de bañarse con agua caliente es hirviéndola, lo cual llevaba su buen tiempo.

Fannia me deja en mi compartimiento y me asegura que tengo una hora para prepararme para la cena, así que podía hacer lo que quisiera hasta entonces. Me quito mi ropa de la cosecha y me meto en la ducha, haciendo correr el agua caliente. Era una sensación increíble. Era como estas bajo la lluvia, solo que el agua no te calaba los huesos. Me pongo una blusa rosa y unos pantalones de color blanco. Me miro en el espejo y compruebo que esos colores me sientan bien. En nuestro distrito no tenemos muchas razones para arreglarnos, a excepción de la cosecha, por lo cual suelo llevar puesto lo que tenga, lo cual normalmente consiste en camisas, un par de pantalones gastados y un par de botas de cuero que están tan usadas que tienen mi pie moldeado en la suela.

Me cuelgo el collar de Katri al cuello, acariciando el metal, cuando Fannia toca a la puerta. La sigo por un estrecho pasillo hasta un comedor con paredes de madera pulida y brillante. Hay una mesa rebosante de comidas deliciosas que me hacen la boca agua. Ya en su asiento y con la mirada fija en su plato vacío nos esperaba Barley.

–¿Y Barric y Jay?– pregunta Fannia. Como odia esa mujer la impuntualidad.

–Ya estoy aquí, Fannia, no desesperes– dice una voz tranquila tras nosotras. Yo di un brinco al notar lo cerca que estaban nuestros dos mentores. Ni me había dado cuenta cuándo fue que llegaron.

Me doy vuelta y resulta que solo se encontraba Jay. No se veía a Barric por ningún lado. Agacha la mirada para mirarme con esos penetrantes ojos azules, obligándome a apartar la mirada a causa de la vergüenza.

–¡Excelente!– exclama la mujer, pero luego parece percatarse de un detalle.– ¿Y Barric?

–Fumando en uno de los vagones, ya no tarda– responde Jay sin darle mucha importancia, pasando junto a nosotras y tomando asiento en la mesa junto a Barley, quien se mueve en su puesto algo incómodo.

Y no era el único, la presencia de nuestro mentor también me incomodaba, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su tendencia de quedárseme mirando. Entonces recuerdo que intercambiamos miradas durante la cosecha. Con todo lo que había pasado lo había olvidado por completo.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no encontraba a Jay atractivo, porque lo era. Recordaba que cuando tenía doce, el mismo año en que él fue elegido como tributo, me sentía muy atraída hacia él y por unos años lo seguí estando. Que fuera vencedor no significaba que dejara de ir a la escuela y tampoco yo le tomaba mucha importancia que digamos, pero era un chico tan inaccesible y estaba siempre rodeado por chicas mucho más guapas que yo. Así que simplemente me rendí. No es como si hubiera tenido oportunidad de todos modos.

Levanto una vez más la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que sigue mirándome. Esta vez le mantengo la mirada. Sus ojos parecen ser de hielo, fríos, duros y calculadores. Pareciera que no pudiera hacer ningún movimiento sin que él lo hubiera pensado primero. Pero había algo más en sus ojos. Dolor y rencor. Me preguntaba si era la primera en darme cuenta de ello. No siempre había sido así. Antes de ser elegido como tributo era un muchacho encantador y amable, que ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambio. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando la papeleta con su nombre salió en la cosecha. Jay es joven, guapo e inteligente, pero eso no evitó a que la persona dentro muriera cuando asesinó por primera vez dentro de la arena.

Lo recordaba bien. Tenía solo doce y había sido mi primera cosecha. Aún cuando comenzaron los juegos seguía asustada por la posibilidad de haber sido elegida para entrar en la arena. Yo no fui elegida como tributo, pero Jay sí. Me avergüenzo de admitir que me sentí aliviada al notar que ninguno de mis hermanos había sido elegido, pero cuando caí en cuenta de que era Jay, mi corazón se estrujó.

Recuerdo ver lo juegos, ansiosa por su sobrevivencia. No la de la chica de mi distrito, la de Jay y solo la de él. Había pasado casi una semana dentro de la arena cuando se vio rodeado por el grupo de profesionales. Él era pequeño, pero veloz, así que comenzó a correr por el bosque, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Uno de los profesionales lo alcanzó y lo tiró contra el suelo. Era un chico de casi dos metros y musculoso, no recuerdo bien de cuál distrito provenía, pero si recuerdo tener el corazón en la mano, asustada y al borde de las lágrimas antes la posibilidad de que matara a Jay. Ahí fue cuando, para sorpresa de todos los espectadores de Panem, Jay Overwhill sacó de la manga de su chaqueta un cuchillo y le cortó a su atacante la garganta.

Algunos dicen que uno no puede olvidar su primer asesinato y me pregunto si es verdad. Dicen que los vencedores no pueden dormir a causa de las pesadillas, que sus días en la arena los persiguen día y noche, y que a pesar de que nunca más van a volver a entrar, los juegos nunca terminan para ellos. ¿Estaré dispuesta a ello? Miro a Jay con más cuidado y veo las ojeras bajo sus ojos, pareciera que lleva semanas sin dormir lo suficiente. Y a pesar de que por ser un vencedor tiene mayor acceso a buena comida que el resto de nosotros, no parece comer mucho. Su cara está pálida, sus pómulos están marcados y ahí es cuando noto una cicatriz en su sien izquierda. Una cicatriz que bien sé que no se la hizo en la arena, sino que en nuestro distrito.

Los recuerdos vuelven a mi en oleada. Frío, el sabor a hierro en mi boca, los gritos desesperados de Katri y dolor, mucho dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza para ahuyentar los recuerdos.

Cuando los vuelvo a abrir noto que mientras yo lo estudiaba, Jay hacía lo mismo conmigo, escrutando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, como si intentara descifrar un misterio.

–Es bueno ver que estamos todos– dice una voz animada tras nosotros. Ambos apartamos las mirada y no estoy muy segura de cómo sentirme al respecto. Barric entra en el comedor con aire jovial y me da un leve empujoncito en la espalda.– Anda, linda, la comida es genial, ya lo verás.

Sus buenos ánimos me toman por sorpresa. No me lo esperaba. Por la mirada que tenía durante la cosecha me esperaba a un hombre más serio, más calculador y rencoroso hacia el Capitolio. Le quedo mirando mientras que él toma asiento en la cabecera y comienza a servirse generosas porciones de comida en el plato. Y noto que la curvatura del labio de Jay se levanta un poco en una media sonrisa.

¿Realmente estos eran nuestros mentores?

Tomo asiento frente a Jay y junto a Fannia, algo desconfiada. Nadie habla, además de Fannia que parlotea todo el tiempo sobre todo lo que el Capitolio nos está ofreciendo para cenar. Así que me decido por llenar mi plato con lo primero que mi mano alcance y comer. Me atiborro, a pesar de las advertencias de Fannia de que no nos llenáramos tan pronto, pero no pude evitarlo y noto que Barley tampoco. En nuestro distrito no hay suficiente alimento, por lo cual es normal que las familias pasen hambre. Por lo que ver esa mesa llena de comida solamente para nosotros hace que probar un poco de todo sea prioridad. Después de todo, no me vendría para nada mal ganar unos cuantos kilos antes de entrar en la arena.

Noto que en la habitación no se escucha nada más que el sonido de los cubiertos chocar contra los platos. Fannia, por más sorprendente que sonara, había guardado silencio al ver que ninguno de nosotros cuatro estaba dispuesto a hablar.

Dejo el tenedor a un lado, sin ser capaz de dar otro bocado, y miro a mis otros acompañantes. Barley había terminado de comer y estaba mirando sus manos bajo la mesa. Barric comía pausadamente, al parecer sin ningún apuro. Y Jay juguetaba con su comida mirando un punto fijo en la mesa de roble.

–Jugar con la comida es de mala educación– suelto sin pensar. Las palabras resuenan en mi cabeza y me hacen dar cuenta de que había sonado como una idiota. Culpaba a mi madre por habernos enseñado tantos modales para la mesa. Pero el verlo jugar con la comida, cuando tantos en nuestro distrito solían no comer nada por varios días me enfadaba.

Me mantengo seria a pesar de que todas las miradas se posan en mí, solo me dedico a mantenerle la mirada de Jay, quien me estudia con la mirada, como si intentara averiguar en lo que estaba pensando. Noto que baja la mirada para ver mi mano que está sobre la mesa, la cual está hecha un puño. En un impulso la escondo bajo la mesa.

–Tienes razón, lo siento– dice finalmente para luego darle un bocado a la comida.

–Guau– suelta Barric en un murmullo.– ¿Alguien tiene una cámara?

No entiendo lo que quiere decir y al parecer tampoco lo hace Barley, pero Jay sí que lo hace y le envía una mirada de pocos amigos a su compañero mentor. ¿Me estaba perdiendo de algo?

–Bien, ya que has hecho el esfuerzo por decir una oración relativamente coherente, acabemos con esto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–¿Disculpa?– suelto sin comprender completamente de qué estaba hablando. Estaba en la cosecha, ¿o no? ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando por mi nombre?

–Tu nombre, _rubiecita_, ¿o acaso aparte de idiota estás sorda?

Muy bien, no me esperaba ese cambio de humor de parte de mi mentor. O tenía trastorno de doble personalidad o antes le estaba ocultando la personalidad de mierda que realmente tiene. Una de dos. No sé por qué, pero el hecho de que me llamara _rubiecita_ me enfada y respondo entre dientes;

–Gwendolyn Greenlaw.

–La hija del boticario– contesta el hombre para luego limpiarse la boca de comida con la servilleta, tirándola sobre el plato con desgano.– Pues linda, considérate muerta.

–¿Disculpa?– preguntó por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos.

–Realmente eres sorda, ¿eh?– dice alzando una ceja, pero no me repite lo que había dicho, no había necesidad. Me acababa de dar por muerta en cuento pusiera un pie en la arena. Se voltea hacia Barley ignorándome por completo. Bajo la mesa aprieto con fuerza los puños.– ¿Y tú enano?

–B-Barley Jardine– tartamudea nervioso. Escuchar su voz me hace caer de nuevo en la realidad de lo pequeño que es.

–¿Jardine?– pregunta pensativo Barric.

–Es el hijo de la viuda Jardine– le contesta Jay. Me volteo a verle sorprendida. ¿Realmente sabía esa información sobre el chico? Y ahora que me pongo a pensarlo, yo también había escuchado el apellido antes.

Al igual que Jay, aparentemente yo también conozco a la madre de Barley. La viuda Jardine, así es cómo todos en el distrito la llaman, es una mujer tan loca como una cabra y que a pesar de ser joven tiene su cabello enmarañado color chocolate chamoteado con canas. Su esposo, el padre de Barley, murió años atrás, fue ejecutado en la plaza para mostrarnos a todos lo que le sucede a los ladrones que roban del trigo del Capitolio. El hombre había ocultado un poco de trigo entre sus ropas para poder darle a su hijo y a su esposa embarazada. Sin embargo, un agente de paz lo había pillado y llevado a ser juzgado. Desde entonces su esposa se volvió loca. No sé si el bebé que estaba esperando murió en el parto o no, pero sí sé que esa mujer se pasea por las calles del distrito, murmurando cosas inteligibles, pero de vez en cuando entiendes un "bastardos" o "Capitolio". Probablemente también la ejecutarían por decir esas dos palabras en la misma oración de no ser por que la consideraban inestable mental.

¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? Quizás porque nunca vi junto a su hijo o porque era mucho menor que yo, quién sabe. Pero esta información hizo que se me revolvieran las tripas y que quisiera devolver toda mi comida. Cruzo mis brazos sobre mi estómago y me muerdo el labio.

–Ah, claro– dice distraídamente Barric para luego ponerse de pie.– Creo que hemos terminado aquí– nos dice mientras que comienza a caminar hacia la puerta del vagón.

–¿De qué estás hablando?– pregunto, mirando cómo se marchaba.

–Se refiere a que dedíquense a disfrutar lo que les queda de vida– me responde Jay también poniéndose de pie, pero por primera vez esquivando mi mirada.

–¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso?– pregunto desafiante. Estos dos me están sacando de mis casillas. Pero Jay me hace dar un brinco golpeando la mesa con ambas manos e inclinándose para que nuestros rostros quedaran frente a frente.

–Porque no van a durar ni un día ahí dentro– me dice con calma, a pesar del movimiento brusco que acababa de hacer. Fannia y Barley miraban asustados como yo le mantenía la mirada. Quizás ellos no lo vieran, pero yo sí. Los ojos de Jay estaban más helados que antes, quería mantenerse alejado de nosotros. No quería ver una vez más cómo los dos tributos que caían bajo su tutela morían tan solo con entrar a la arena. Menos cuando conocía de antemano a uno de ellos, si es que se acordaba de mí, claro.

Intento decir algo, pero nada sale de mi boca, así que parezco un pez fuera del río que boquea en busca de agua.

Jay se aparta y se dirige a la puerta donde aún está Barric. Aprieto lo dientes con rabia. Me acababan de dar por muerta por el simple hecho de ser hija del boticario. Ahora que lo pienso, ambos mentores son hijos de trabajadores de los campos o de los molinos, quienes trabajaban día y noche para conseguir siquiera algo de dinero para mantener a sus familias. Eso explicaba mucho. Creían que yo vivía más acomodada que ellos y que por eso no sabría como sobrevivir. Estaban equivocados.

–Esperen– logro articular sin voltearme a verlos, pero no me hacen caso y escucho como se abre la puerta del compartimiento.– ¡Dije que esperaran!– grito con rabia. Sin pensarlo tomo el cuchillo de la fruta por la hoja y se los lanzo.

El cuchillo gira por el aire a gran velocidad y se clava con exactitud en el marco de la puerta, a tres centímetros del rostro de Barric. Fannia dejó escapar un chillido de espanto y Barley dio un respingo. Mi mentor mira el cuchillo y lo toma con brusquedad para sacarlo del marco. Él y Jay se voltean a verme. Querían intimidarme, eso lo sabía de sobra, pero no los iba a dejar. Lanzarle un cuchillo a tu mentor no era exactamente la mejor forma de convencerlo para que te ayude, pero no me arrepiento. Había logrado lo que quería, su atención. Respiro profundamente y aprieto lo puños.

–Si no quieren ayudarnos, bien, pero no voy a dejar de que nos sentencien a muerte sólo porque creen que no podremos– doy un suspiro y suelto.– De eso ya se encarga el Capitolio– Fannia me mira escandalizada por esas palabras. No le hago caso y continúo.– Al menos dense el tiempo de saber lo que tenemos.

Barric avanza en mi dirección y me hace frente. Con un rápido movimiento de mano clava el cuchillo en la mesa que está tras mío, escandalizando aún más a Fannia. Me mantuvo la mirada con la misma intensidad y fiereza que yo le mantenía la suya y después de unos segundos hizo algo que no me esperaba para nada. Se rió.

El sonido de sus carcajadas me dejó tan aturdida como si me hubieran lanzado una piedra directo a la cabeza. Siguió riéndose, mientras que el resto de nosotros lo mirábamos extrañados, buenos, todos menos Jay, quien estaba muy ocupado mirando cada uno de mis movimientos como un gato que observa a su presa.

–Tienes carácter, rubiecita, eso tengo que admitirlo– dice guiñándome un ojo. Yo estoy aún muy confundida como para reaccionar a hacer algo, pero capto que lo que me acababa de decir podría considerarse como un cumplido.

–¿Gracias?– digo no muy segura. Barric solo ríe con más ganas.

–Eres modesta, me agrada– continúa, recuperando el aire jovial que tenía cuando recién entró en el vagón. Mira el cuchillo que estaba clavado en la mesa y luego me mira de nuevo a mí con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.– ¿Sabes hacer algo más con el cuchillo? Además de lanzárselos a tus mentores, claro.

Siento mis mejillas arder y rezo por que no se me notara en la cara. Pero esa era mi oportunidad para realmente impresionarlos. Tomo el cuchillo y lo arranco de la mesa. Lo tomo de la hoja y me pongo con posición para lanzarlo. El corazón me late con rapidez a causa de tener todas las miradas posadas en mí, me recuerda a los juegos de puntería que tanto jugaba en el Invernadero, con todas las miradas posadas en mí a la espera de que fallara. Me enorgullece decir que nunca les daba esa satisfacción, al menos no totalmente.

A pesar de que Jay estaba cerca de mi blanco, lancé el cuchillo, ya que sabía que él no tenía ninguna intención de apartarse. Por segunda vez en la tarde el cuchillo giró por el aire y se clavó una vez más en el marco de la puerta del vagón, clavándose casi en el mismo lugar que lo hizo la primera vez.

El silenció reinó en la habitación y yo me enderecé con el pecho inflado, orgullosa del resultado. Me giré a ver a cada una de las personas presentes, desafiándolos a decir que lo había hecho mal. Fannia aún estaba muy impresionada como para decir algo, tenía la boca levemente abierta formando una "o", Barric sonreía y asentía, Barley tenía una expresión de sorpresa y ahí estaba Jay, con expresión impasible.

Lo miré a los ojos y no sé por qué sentí que los ánimos que acababa de ganar se caían al suelo haciéndose añicos. Al que más esperaba impresionar era a él, por más que me lo negara, y el hecho de que no mostrara ni un atisbo de sorpresa me hizo sentir al decepcionada. Quería demostrarle que ya no era esa chiquilla de quince años cubierta de magulladuras, sangre y barro. Por segunda vez en el día los recuerdos de ese día se me vinieron encima y cuando lo miro a los ojos sé que él también estaba pensando en ello. Y esta vez me dejé envolver por los recuerdos de aquel día, rememorando el dolor, el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca y el frío de la nieve, segura de que Jay estaba pensando exactamente en lo mismo que yo.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecerles a todos ustedes por todas las alarmar, los favoritos y los reviws, de verdad que se agradecen mucho, ya que me animan a seguir con este proyecto que he tenido rondando en la cabeza desde enero, así que sepan que les estoy muy, pero muy agradecida.  
**

**Y bueno, verán que poco a poco nos acercamos a cómo es que son realmente estos complicados pesonajes que se me ha ocurrido inventar. Hacer presonajes que parezcan reales es difícil y la más de la mitad de las veces me parte el cráneo, pero creo que el resultado vale totalemte la pena, ¿qué creen ustedes? ¿Les intriga saber por estos recuerdos que Gwen comparte con Jay? ¿Qué opinan de ambos mentores? ¿Cuál creen que podría ser la habilidad del pequeño Barley?  
**

**¡OPINEN!**

**Estaré encantada de recibir sus opinionen en reviews, así que no sean tímidos y comenten, que no muerdo, o eso me han dicho.**

**¡Ah! Por cierto, creo que no les he dicho a qué van las canciones que pongo al principio de cada capitulo. Son para que las escuchen (si quieren), ya que en cierto modo siento que el capitulo está identificado con la letra de esa canción. Era para animarlos a escucharla.**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

**Jerry:** La verdad es que tú y este Fabio están decididos a hacer que me quede eternamente sonrojada... ¡Esque no pueden ser más amables! Porque la verdad es que creo que están exajerando y de pasada hacen que me avergüence jeje ¿Qué opinan de los personajes? Porque la verdad es que estoy interesada en saber qué opinas de ellos. Y como siempre, tus reviews son más que bien recibidos, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer este fic.

**Nuri:** Creo que ya he contestado personalmente el review por PM, pero no importa, hablar contigo siempre cae bien jaja ¿Qué opinas del capítulo? ¿Fueron necesarios los pañuelos? Porque sé que me vas a matar por el simple hechod de que el compañero tributo de Gwen sea el pequeño Barley, pero esque no me pude resistir a hacerlo tan pequeño... Pensé que sería interesante y mostraría lo crudos y crueles que son los juegos realmente. Y te invito a responder las preguntas que puse arriba jaja a ver qué opinas.

**¡Nos vemos más pronto de lo que creen!**

**¡CIAO!**


	4. Sangre y nieve

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenece, es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me dedico a escribir esta historia para divertirme y dudo que mi sueldo aumente por ello. Cualquier personaje que no reconozcan es de mi total poder.

* * *

**4. Sangre y nieve**

_Canción: Your Hand in Mine - Explosions in the Sky_

* * *

Era invierno y el frío que se sentía te calaba los huesos, provocando que un escalofrío te recorriera la espalda de vez en cuando. El invierno es la peor época para mi distrito, ya que a causa de la nieve las cosechas se queman, por lo que el Capitolio hace que trabajemos el doble en los meses anteriores para que de esa manera tengamos trigo de sobra en los meses de invierno para poder procesar en los molinos. Pero a pesar de las medidas tomadas por nuestro querido Capitolio, el hambre reinaba el distrito a causa de la escasez de trabajo, ya que no habían puestos suficientes para todos los recolectores en los molinos. Mi familia no era la excepción.

A pesar de que el hecho de ser los dueños de la botica del distrito ayudaba a que nuestra numerosa pudiera mantenerse mejor, las bajas de empleo hacían que no solo escaseara la comida, sino más que nada el dinero. Y sin dinero, no podían pagar los tratamientos de mis padres, por lo cual nuestra clientela disminuía a números alarmantes. Pocos eran los que tenían los recursos suficientes como para pagar la medicina de mi padre. Recuerdo que más de una noche él volvía a casa junto a mi madre, envueltos en sus andrajosas ropas de invierno, más temprano de lo normal a causa de la falta de pacientes.

Debido a que Terran y yo éramos los menores, Adam y Clay solían comer menos para que de esa manera nosotros no pasáramos hambre. Sin embargo, yo no lo aceptaba, así que o se los devolvía o se la daba a Terran, no dejaba que ellos pasaran hambre con tal de que yo comiera.

El invierno no solo afectaba las cosechas, sino que también el comercio en el Invernadero. Las ventas estaban lentas y más que ganar dinero, se hacían trueques. Hilo por unas rebanadas de pan, o dos ardillas por un poco de tela. Adam, Clay y yo nos escabullíamos al bosque cada vez que podíamos, pero no era cosa fácil. Se oscurecía cada vez más temprano y no nos quedaba mucho tiempo después de clases, además de que hacíamos lo posible por salir cuando nuestros padres estaban trabajando y Terran iba a la botica para no quedarse solo en casa. Cuando lográbamos pasar la cerca y llegar al bosque, cada uno se ponía a trabajar en lo suyo. Yo rebuscaba por todos lados en busca de plantas comestibles o medicinales, que normalmente dejaba protegidas de la nieve haciendo un especie de refugio con un poco de madera y unas telas. Mientras que Adam y Clay iban a cazar. Para cuando volvíamos íbamos directo al Invernadero, donde vendíamos o intercambiábamos la mayor parte de la mercancía, mientras que nos guardábamos para nosotros un poco de carne y plantas comestibles para poner sobre la mesa en la noche.

Ese día habíamos ido a la escuela como todos los días, para algunos había pasado a ser un refugio del frío, pero la verdad es que la construcción estaba tan mal mantenida como varias de las viviendas del distrito y el único calor que se sentía era el calor humano. La madera de las paredes estaba podrida o los hoyos en el techo estaban tapados con aluminio. En el interior hacía tanto frío como en el exterior, imposibilitando que nos sacáramos alguna capa de ropa.

Sentía la toda la cara fría y apenas si sentía las puntas de mis pies. Estaba contando los minutos que faltaban para que las clases acabaran y de esa manera poder escabullirme en la oscuridad del bosque junto a mis hermanos. Esconderme por lo menos por unas cuantas horas en el único lugar en el que podía ser yo misma, sin miedo a que me hicieran algo a mi o a mi familia a causa de mis comentarios hacia el Capitolio o el Distrito 9.

En cuanto la destartalada y oxidada campana resonó en las paredes de la sala de clases me puse de pie como un resorte y tomé mis cosas, guardándolas con rapidez en mi remendada mochila. Esperé a Spens, Katri y Ashbay para salir los cuatro juntos, pero Ashbay no encontraba su cuaderno por ningún lado.

Yo estaba impaciente, pero sabía que si me retrasaba mucho mis hermanos se marcharían y me esperarían en el bosque, así que me puse a ayudarla a buscar el dichoso cuaderno. A Ashbay siempre le hacían bromas pesadas, quizás por el hecho de ser tan amable que nunca sería capaz de reclamar por algo o quizás por el hecho de ser tan ridículamente tímida, nunca lo sabré. Siempre le escondían las cosas, como si encontraran divertido que la pobre tuviera que recorrer casi toda al escuela en busca de ellas. Más de una vez había querido propinarles un puñetazo al verlos reírse como los imbéciles que eran en el jardín de la escuela, pero nunca lo hice porque Ashbay me pedía que no lo hiciera, que la violencia era una medida innecesaria.

Para cuando encontramos el cuaderno la escuela ya había quedado por completo vacía. Spens encontró el dichoso cuaderno que Ashbay usaba como diario en lo alto de un armario del salón, sus enormes ojos verdes brillaron con adoración mientras que le agradecía a Spens una y otra vez. Él solo se sonrojó y le dijo que no era nada, que solo bastaba que ella lo pidiera. Katri y yo intercambiamos miradas cómplices y nos reímos con disimulo, a Spens le había gustado Ashbay desde que éramos pequeños.

Aún recuerdo todo lo que él lloró cuando nuestra amiga salió en la cosecha y más aún cuando murió a manos de Johanna Mason. Nunca volvió a ser el mismo, y no lo culpo, el Capitolio había matado al amor de su vida.

–Por mi culpa se te ha hecho tarde, Gwen– me dijo Ashbay mientras que salíamos de la escuela.– Lo siento– se disculpó. Era típico de ella hacer esa clase de cosas, cuando la verdad es que no era su culpa.

–Que no pasa nada, Ash– la animé con una sonrisa.– Además a sido divertido tener una excusa para hurgar en el salón, encontré unas cosas que a Katri le darían un patatús– agregué divertida, ya que había encontrado unas papeletas con mensajitos bastantes explícitos entre unos muchachos hablando de unas chicas y otras tantas de chicas hablando de sus experiencias con sus novios.

Katri me miró escandalizada, como todos esperábamos, cuando les expliqué lo que salía en los dichosos papeles, mientras que Spens se reía a carcajadas y Ashbay reía tímidamente con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

–Estamos en la escuela, por Dios, no puedo creer que hablen de tales obscenidades y que para rematar dejen tirados los papelitos por ahí como si no pasara nada– reclamó Katri, aunque más para ella misma que para nosotros.– Vayan a hablar de esas cochinadas a sus casas.

Yo iba a decir algo, pero ahí fue cuando escuchamos los alaridos y gritos.

Los cuatro nos quedamos mudos y giramos las cabezas en dirección de donde provenían esos gritos y llamadas de auxilio que provocaban que a todos se nos pusieran los pelos de punta.

Todo el barullo provenía de la entrada de la escuela, donde por lo menos cuatro muchachos mayores que nosotros y por lo menos del doble de nuestro tamaño golpeaban a un chaval de unos trece o catorce años. Le daban patadas, estando el pobre en el suelo, cubriéndose la cara y la cabeza, mientras que recibía golpes por todas partes, suplicando por ayuda que no venía.

En el nueve no era de extrañarse que matones como esos gorilas abusaran de los muchachos menores que ellos y se decía que también lo hacían con las chicas, pero eso nunca se decía en voz alta por miedo a ser las próximas víctimas. Y a causa de que el líder de ese grupo era el hijo del alcalde, nadie podía hacer nada, ya que su padre era la máxima autoridad en el distrito. Si alguien reclamaba algo el pasivo y tranquilo alcalde Selkirk diría que era un error, que su querido hijo no era capaz de hacer algo como eso. Pobre hombre, uno se preguntaría cómo es que a un hombre tan bueno como él le había tocado lidiar con un gorila insensato como ese por hijo.

El pobre chico seguía gritando, pero ninguno de nosotros se movió de su lugar a causa de la impresión. Yo miraba horrorizada la escena, a causa de la sangre que cubría su rostro, no se podía distinguir de quién se trataba. La nieve que había amontonada de la última nevada de la mañana se tiñó de rojo mezclada con barro, al mismo tiempo que en el ambiente resonaban las carcajadas de los desgraciados.

Apreté la mandíbula y los puños, sintiéndome impotente e inútil. Iba a dar un paso adelante cuando Spens me tomó del brazo y me negó con la cabeza. En esas ocasiones era mejor hacer la vista gorda y seguir adelante, como si no sucediera nada, porque o si no tú podías ser el siguiente. Yo bien sabía que Spens era alto, pero muy delgado como para hacerles frente, además de que su mala vista y que usara lentes no le daba ventaja. Ashbay y Katri eran muy pequeñas y sumisas como para querer meterse en problemas. Lo cual me dejaba solo a mi para hacer algo por el pobre chico, pero tampoco suponía una gran ayuda, porque podría tener la personalidad suficiente como para hacer algo, sin embargo, era demasiado baja y delgada.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me dejé guiar por Spens, no queriendo ver la horrorosa escena mientras que pasábamos junto a los matones. Ellos ni nos tomaron en cuenta, como si fuéramos una de las cuantas gallinas que paseaban sueltas por el distrito.

–¡P-por fav-vor!– chilló la voz temblorosa y suplicante del chiquillo, sin dejar de recibir golpes.

–¡Cállate, marica!– gritó la grave voz de Kyle Selkirk.– Eres un marica, me dan pena tus padres por tener a un marica como tú por hijo. Hazles un favor y ofrécete como voluntario en la próxima cosecha.

Sus amigos se rieron como los idiotas que eran ante el comentario, como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Estaban tan desconcentrados escuchando sus propias risas resonar en el aire, que nunca se vieron venir lo que sucedió a continuación. Le di un puñetazo a Kyle en lleno en la cara.

Cuando escuché tal comentario tan idiota, tan imbécil, tan ignorante, tan insensible para el resto de las personas que había perdido a familiares en los juegos, no me pude resistir. Me solté de un tirón del agarre de Spens y corrí hacia ellos, propinándole un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo dejó en el suelo y con la nariz sangrándole, rota.

La impresión de que una chica tan delgada como yo derribara a un gigante como Selkirk los debió dejar paralizados por unos segundos, segundos que yo debí haber aprovechado para correr, pero en cuanto volvieron a reaccionar, el infierno se me vino encima.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se me tiraron encima y comenzaron a propinarme puñetazos y patadas por siniestra y diestra, hasta finalmente tirarme al piso, encogida y cubriéndome la cara igual que lo había hecho el otro chaval cuando lo habían estado golpeando hace solo unos momentos.

–¿Te crees muy graciosa, perra?– gritó enfurecido Kyle, con unos ojos que reflejaban en su totalidad su locura. Me daba una que otra patada en el estómago, provocando que escupiera sangre. Alguien me dio una patada en la cara que hizo que me atragantara con el grito que emergió de mi pecho a causa del dolor.– ¿Te diviertes ahora?– preguntó agachándose a mi lado, tirándome el cabello para que lo mirara. Puede que sea lo más estúpido que haya hecho en mi vida, pero como respuesta le escupí en la cara, dejando que mi sangre se mezclara con la suya.– Hija de puta.

Después de eso las patadas no cesaron. Una venía tras la otra y otra y otra. Una en la cara, otra en la espalda, otra en la boca del estómago. Llegó un punto en que ya no supe dónde me golpeaban, ya que sentía dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Katri a lo lejos, pero yo logré gritar que se fueran. Abrí levemente los ojos y entre mis dedos vi que seguían ahí de pie, mirándome sin saber qué hacer. Spens estaba frente a Ashbay y Katri, a la espera de que yo le diera una señal para intervenir, una señal que nunca llegaría. Porque ambos sabíamos que si él intervenía, acabaría igual que yo y eso era algo que no podía permitir, aunque eso significara quedar irreconocible a causa de los golpes. Volví a cerrar los ojos a causa del dolor. Lo único que me quedaba era esperar a que no me mataran a golpes.

Entonces, sin que yo me lo esperara, los golpes cesaron.

Ya no escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Katri, pensé que me había quedado sorda, ya que no escuchaba nada. Entonces oí los quejidos y las veloces pisadas que se alejaban. Entreabrí levemente los ojos, logrando ver solamente el cielo, de donde caían copos de nieve. La fría sustancia blanca aliviaba un poco el dolor, pero no pude evitar dejar escapar un sollozo.

Sentí como alguien me alzaba en brazos y pensando que se trataba de Spens, reposé mi cabeza contra su pecho, agotada y dejando que silenciosas lágrimas mojaran mis mejillas, mezclándose con la sangre que cubría mi rostro.

Sin embargo, cuando mi salvador habló, su voz no se pareció en nada en la de Spens, sino que se trataba de una más grave y ronca. Abrí los ojos con algo de dificultad. En un principio vi todo borroso, pero cuando mi vista se aclaró me encontré con los profundos ojos azules de Jay Overwhill. Movía los labios, yo tenía muy en claro que me estaba preguntando algo, pero me pitaban los oídos y no lo pude entender con claridad. Me dediqué a mirar su rostro, hasta que mi vista se posó en su sien izquierda, la cual sangraba a causa de un corte que se veía bastante feo. Más tarde me vine a enterar por mis amigos que el desgraciado de Kyle sacó un cuchillo.

Jay siguió intentando hablar conmigo, pero guardó cuando en un impulso alcé la mano hasta rozar con la yema de mis dedos la herida y cuando logro hablar, la voz que sale de mi garganta suena rasposa:

–¿Te duele?– pregunté en un susurro. Él solo entrecerró los ojos, como si no comprendiera de lo que le estaba hablando. Lo más probable es que creyera que tanto golpe en la cabeza estaba haciendo que hablara estupideces, como preguntar tal cosa cuando yo estaba tan aporreada como una muñeca de trapo.

–No digas estupideces– noté que se esforzó por que sus pensamientos salieran de su boca. Que yo supiera, Jay no hablaba mucho, y aún sigue sin ser el mejor conversador del mundo, así que a pesar de que en cierto modo me estaba insultando, aprecié que me hablara.

Él no se inmutó cuando mis amigos corrieron hacia nosotros. Los miré y vi que Katri y Ashbay tenían las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas y los tres tenían escrito preocupación por todo sus rostros. Spens me dedicó una mirada que decía a todas luces que lo lamentaba, que se arrepentía de no haber intervenido como lo hizo Jay. Creo que aún hoy en día no se perdona a sí mismo, a pesar de que yo le he hecho saber mil veces que no lo culpo por nada.

Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí con la poca energía que tenía, como si intentara decir que no era su culpa, que aunque quisiera yo le habría gritado que se fuera. Él apartó la mirada, pero yo sabía que había comprendido el mensaje. Se apartó de nosotros y se acercó al muchacho que tanto esmero había puesto para defenderlo, estaba tirado en el suelo y respiraba con dificultad, pero estaba vivo. Spens lo tomó en brazos y le dijo a Jay que tenían que llevarnos a donde mis padres para que nos atendieran.

Sentí como Jay comenzaba a avanzar, balanceando mi cuerpo de una manera que el sueño y el cansancio se apoderaran de mí. Me aferré a su chaqueta y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, sollozando como una niña pequeña. Quizás tenían razón después de todo, pensé, realmente soy patética. Jay me estrechó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo e inclinó su cabeza para susurrarme.

–Duerme, ya has hecho suficiente– dijo con una voz tan suave que pensé que la había soñado, porque al momento siguiente todo quedó negro.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi cama y la de Terran, cubierta con vendas, con dolor en todo el cuerpo y oliendo a distintas hierbas de olores tan fuertes que me hicieron arrugar la nariz. Mis padres, Terran y mis amigos estaban junto a la cama, a la espera de que despertara. No había ni rastro de Adam y Clay, ni, aunque no sé por qué esperaba que estuviera allí, de Jay.

Mi padre que tenía por lo menos tres costillas rotas, al igual que mi brazo derecho, tenía contusiones por casi todo el cuerpo y que estaba cruzando los dedos por que no tuviera una hemorragia interna. Pasaron bastantes días antes de que pudiera volver a salir de la casa, aunque una vez fuera las miradas no se apartaron de mí y mi desastrosa apariencia. Moretones y cicatrices en mi rostro, cuello y brazos, con un cabestrillo en mi brazo derecho y cojeaba de la pierna izquierda.

Haber estado en casa amortiguó los rumores, pero una vez que volví a la escuela supe que el rumor de mi pequeño encuentro con Kyle y sus amigotes se dispersó entre las personas del distrito como pólvora. El hecho de que el chaval al que había ayudado, que resultó llamarse Taurus, estuviera contando por todos lados de lo tremendamente agradecido que estaba por que lo hubiera sacado del aprieto no ayudaba tampoco a apaciguar la cotilla. Pero yo no era la única heroína, según la mayoría el gran héroe fue Jay, quien ayudó al chiquillo Taurus y a mí, la damisela en aprietos.

También supe de la razón por la que Adam y Clay no estaban a mi lado cuando desperté. Ellos mismos se encargaron de darle una lección a Kyle y a sus amigos para que no volvieran a tocarme ni un pelo. Era un secreto a voces que le habían dado una golpiza a ese gorila por haberme dado una a mí.

A pesar de toda la atención, yo lo único que quería era esconderme bajo una roca. Nunca me gusto ni me gusta llamar la atención, lo odio, odio tener todas las miradas en mí, es como si me estuvieran juzgando.

Lo primero que hice al volver a la escuela fue buscar a Jay, pero todos me decían lo mismo cuando preguntaba por él. Que no había ido a la escuela en todo el tiempo que ella no vino. Lo cual podía considerarse algo muy osado, ya que se los agentes de la paz te pillaba faltando a clases sin una razón de peso, se te vendría un castigo muy severo encima y yo bien sabía que lo único que Jay se había ganado de la pelea habían sido su sien y nudillos sangrantes.

Siempre había visto a Jay desde lejos, habíamos hablado una que otra vez por mera casualidad, o en el Invernadero o cuando no pillábamos en los pasillos de la escuela. El hecho de que él decidiera defenderla siendo que apenas si la conocía no me dejaba dormir tranquila por las noches y aún no lo hace.

Lo único que quería era verlo y poder darle apropiadamente las gracias, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Al notar que no venía a la escuela me inquietó, pensando que quizás los agentes de la paz le habían hecho algo por golpear al hijo del alcalde Selkirk, pero luego pensé que algo como eso se habría sabido. De todas maneras no podía escribir por el cabestrillo, así que pasaba casi todas las clases pesando en lo qué podía hacer para encontrar a Jay y qué le podría decirle cuando lo viera. Hasta que Katri me dio la solución.

Que lo fuera a ver la aldea de los vencedores.

Me tomé mi tiempo antes de poder armarme de valor e ir a visitarlo, tampoco es que tuviéramos la confianza para ir a visitarnos el uno al otro, pero Ashbay me dijo que dejara de ser tonta y me dio el numero de su casa para que fuera.

Una vez que me encontré frente a la enorme casa con el numero tres grabado delicadamente en la madera de la puerta, sentí como me temblaban las rodillas mientras que tocaba a la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Esperé por varios minutos antes de tocar una segunda vez. Nada.

Hizo lo posible por no pensar en lo peor y concluí que quizás había ido al Invernadero o hacer otro tipo de compras, quién sabe. Así que me di media vuelta, pero terminé por chocar con el mismo Jay. El me tomó del brazo bueno para evitar que me cayera, mientras que con el otro brazo cargaba un montón de leña. Estaba tan sorprendido como yo de verme. Iba a decir algo, pero las palabras no pudieron salir de mi boca, atascándose en un nudo en mi garganta.

–No esperaba verte aquí– me dijo con seriedad para luego señalarme con una cabeceada que lo siguiera a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde dejó al leña que cargaba en un montón junto a la puerta trasera. Noté que las heridas en sus nudillos aún no sanaban, debido a que era obvio que se le habían vuelto a abrir varias veces. Al menos la herida en su sien ya estaba casi completamente curada, aunque era obvio que no se la había tratado apropiadamente.– ¿Qué haces aquí?– preguntó dándome me la espalda mientras que arreglaba una lona negra, dejándome ver que tenía un pequeño huerto bastante parecido al que teníamos en mi casa.

–No has venido últimamente a clase– solté sin pensar.

–He estado ocupado– respondió secamente, dejando que un incómodo silencio cayera sobre nosotros. Se puso de pie y noté que evitaba mirarme a la cara, no lo culpaba, debía de verme de una manera desagradable, lo sabía porque mi madre me había prohibido mirarme en algún espejo hasta que me sanara, pero yo me había visto en las vitrinas de las tiendas, había visto todas las cicatrices y moretones. Nunca me había preocupado mi apariencia, pero verme así hacía que se me estrujara el corazón, preguntándome cómo es que esos lunáticos no me habían matado con esa paliza.

–Podrías al menos mirarme a la cara– le reclamé y me sentí como una tonta al instante. Sabía que no tenía derecho alguno de reprocharle nada, sobre todo después de que salvar mi trasero de Kyle, pero no pude evitarlo. No estaba avergonzada de mi apariencia y no iba a dejar que nadie me dijera lo contrario, ni siquiera él.

Él, como respuesta, levantó la mirada, algo sorprendido, pero me mantuvo la mirada, con la vista fija en mis ojos. A pesar de que se mostraba serio, pude notar un rastro de culpa en su mirada, que fingí no notar.

–Solo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste– continué y él solo asintió.– Estoy en deuda contigo.

–No me debes nada– me cortó, aún mirándome a la cara, tal como yo le había pedido.

–No es así como yo lo veo– le dije, pero sabía que él nunca me pediría nada a cambio. ¿Por qué? Simplemente lo sabía. Tampoco es que yo tuviera algo para darle, ni siquiera estaba segura de que recordara mi nombre.

No dijo nada y yo solo asentí. Ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Di media vuelta y sin despedirme y emprendí camino hacia la salida de la Aldea de los Vendedores. Él no me detuvo.

No volvimos a hablarnos desde ese día, como si hubiéramos hecho un pacto mudo para fingir que ese día nunca había sucedido, que él no me había salvado la vida, que ese hecho no cambiaba en nada en nuestra relación de meros conocidos. Me habría gustado saber su recordaba mi nombre y la verdad es que nunca olvidé lo sucedido y solo hasta hoy me vengo a enterar que él tampoco, porque la manera en que me mira ahora me dice que recordaba todo con tanta exactitud como yo. Sus ojos azules brillaron con remordimiento y se balanceó sobre sus talones, como si intentara alcanzarme.

–Bueno, ¿quién diría que tendríamos a una guerrera este año?– la voz de Barric me suena totalmente ajena, extraña y me dejó aturdida de solo escucharla.

Me giro y me encuentro con las miradas de los demás. Barric me miraba asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, genuinamente impresionado. Fannia, a pesar de estar escandalizada por el atentado que acababa de hacer contra la puerta de manera del vagón, se veía extasiada y emocionada. Barley me mira como si fuera lo más genial del mundo. Si el chaval solo supiera lo que eso realmente significaba para él.

–¿Y qué hay de tí, enano?– pregunta nuestro mentor, provocando que todas nuestras miradas se posaran en mi compañero tributo, que se revuelve incómodo en su asiento.

–No soy bueno con las armas, pero sé de plantas, toda clase de ellas– comenzó a hablar, su voz era tan infantil que me recordó inevitablemente a Terran.– Y sé poner trampas, mi tío me enseñó.

–Ja, créeme que eso al menos te da ventaja sobre otros tributos, chaval– dice Barric revolviéndole el cabello de manera amistosa. Él solo sonríe avergonzado.

Yo también sonrío, pero por dentro no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. No puede haber más de un ganador y si quiero seguir mi promesa, Barley tendrá que morir en la arena. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda de solo pensarlo y siento que Jay lo notó, volviendo a posar su penetrante mirada en mi nuca.

Veintitrés tributos muertos, un vencedor. No había otra manera.

–Quién diría que este año el Distrito 9 quizás vuelva a tener un vencedor– dice Barric para animarnos, pero yo noto la falsedad en su voz, al menos al dirigirse a Barley. Plantas y trampas no van a lograr mantenerte mucho tiempo con vida, no si no sabes por lo menos cómo usar un cuchillo. Porque los juegos se tratan de matar y tanto Barric como Jay saben que solo uno de los dos tributos es capaz de matar para sobrevivir.

* * *

**¡Cuarto capitulo listo! Ya casi no queda nada para que lleguen al Capitolio. No sé si estar feliz o preocupada por ellos. Pero piensen esto ¡llegan los estilistas! Dudo que el estilista de Gwen sea un genip como Cinna, pero puedo darle un intento.**

**¿Cómo les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Muy dramático? ¿Les he contestasdo algunas dudas del capitulo anterior? ¿Algunos (Nuri) querrán matarme por hacerle todo más difícil al pobre de Barley?**

**¡COMENTEN!**

**Y gracias por los reviws, favoritos y alertas. En serio se aprecia :D**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  


**Nuri:** La respuesta es... Pues sí, al parecer es bastante cruel y a pesar de que salió poquito en este capitulo, apuesto que me querrás matar por haberle hecho esto al pobrecito de Barley. Solo espero que no se te vayan a acabar los pañuelos, porque aún queda mucho por venir. Y sí, Jay y Gwen :3 Los adoro, en mi cabeza se ven mucho más adorables de lo que se ven, te lo juro. Aasdasd ¿amargado pero simpático? Cómo es eso posible jaja te creo lo de amargado, esa era la idea, pero por el momento no le veo para anda lo simpático XD que el muy tontillo no sabe como tratar con gente. Y Barric... ¡BARRIC! Que bueno que te gustara, mi intención era que él le de un poco de alegría a este grupo de amargados jeje y bueno, después de tantos años viendo a tributos bajo tu tutela morir en la arena, es comprensible que se comportes así. ¡Gracias por responder a las preguntas! Te adoro por eso jaja y disculpa por tardar, es que he vuelto a clases y me están chupando el tiempo D: de hecho, ahora mismo debería comenzar a irme a dormir jeje Cuando pueda te contesto el mensaje ;) no pienses que no te tengo en cuenta por que eso sería una espantosa mentira.

**Gracias por leer.**

**¡ciao!**


End file.
